<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Room by Mosswillow_marvel (Mosswillow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644275">Your Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow_marvel'>Mosswillow_marvel (Mosswillow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Synonyms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Peter Parker, Dark, Dark Peter Parker, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow_marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Spider Man decides you’re his?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Synonyms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your room has always reflected you as a person. In highschool you haphazardly filled the walls with quotes and posters. Your room was messy in the typical way teenagers rooms tend to be, but also like a typical teenager was filled with feeling and hope. In college you filled your space with pictures of you and your friends taken on a polaroid camera. Everywhere you looked had your life staring back at you. Now as an adult the pictures from college are tucked away in a box. Your room is simple and boring. Most people think of you as minimalist but you don’t do it to be trendy, you just have no passion. You’ve spent the years after graduating college working a job you hate in a lab, running the same tests over and over again. You’ve always wanted to be a scientist, working on something new and exciting. You’ve applied everywhere but you rarely even get an interview. Your dreams, unfortunately, will never happen for you. Sometimes you wish for someone to swoop in and take you for your bland life but you know that will never happen. Watching your friends get dream jobs and buy homes while you waste away has crushed your spirit. You’re tired.</p><p>---</p><p>“Hey Y/N, we’re going out tonight.” </p><p>“I don’t know…” </p><p>“Come on, you never come with us.” </p><p>“Ok sure.” </p><p>Your coworker is right that you never go out anymore and so several hours later you walk into a bar, grabbing a drink and finding your coworkers. The bar is bustling with activity and you lose track of time. You usually curl up in bed with a book on a friday night but you’re glad you came. You used to go out all the time in college and miss being social. Going out is good for your mental health and you decide to make more of a point to spend time with people. </p><p>You say goodbye to your still partying co-workers and head home a little past midnight. You start your walk and cut through an alleyway, wanting to get home before you vomit from the alcohol. </p><p>“Hey sweetheart. What are you doing all alone out here?” </p><p>A large man steps out of the shadows and walks toward you. You ignore him, keeping your eyes focused ahead and pick up the pace. </p><p>“Oi, I’m talkin’ to you,” He lunges forward and grabs your arm. </p><p>“Let me go.” You try to walk away but he holds onto you still, pushing you against the wall and landing a bruising kiss on your lips. His breath smells rancid and you feel bile rise in your throat. You cry out for help and the man is suddenly pulled away from you. You watch with disbelief as Spider man throws the stranger against the opposing wall. </p><p>“She said to go away buddy.” </p><p>The man slowly stands up and runs away. Spider Man shoots a web at the running stranger and he falls over, immobilized. </p><p>“You ok?” Spider Man turns to you, cocking his head.</p><p>“Yes, thank you Spider Man.” </p><p>“I’ll come check on you tomorrow” </p><p>You watch spider man pick up the stranger like he’s nothing and swing away. You walk the rest of the way home and lie in bed, unable to fall asleep. The next morning there’s a tap on your window and you look out to see Spider Man on your fire escape. You briefly wonder how he knows where you live but quickly brush off the thought and open your window.</p><p>“You sure you’re ok?” He steps towards you, looking you over.</p><p>“Just a little shaken up.” </p><p>He walks to your kitchen, filling a glass of water and handing it to you.</p><p>“This is too much, really I’m fine. You already saved me.” </p><p>“Drink the water,” He commands. </p><p>You sigh and drink it. </p><p>“That’s a good girl. Now get back to bed.” </p><p>You set the glass down and stare at the stranger you let in your home. Alarm bells start ringing.</p><p>“I’d like you to leave.” </p><p>“I’ll leave once I know you’re doing as you're told.” </p><p>Your heart beats rapidly and you take a step back.</p><p>“I appreciate that you saved me and came to make sure that I’m fine but I’m now asking you to please go.” </p><p>Spider man crosses his arms. </p><p>“I’ll call the cops” you say.</p><p>“And say what?” </p><p>“That there’s an intruder.” </p><p>Spider man sighs and walks to your window, standing at it. </p><p>“Get in bed and I’ll go.” </p><p>You walk to your bed and get under the covers. </p><p>“Good girl. I’ll be back to check on you later.” </p><p>As soon as he’s through the window you jump out of bed and lock every door and window, double checking your work. You get back in bed and let out a sigh of relief, finally able to sleep. </p><p>You wake up to tapping on your window. Spiderman is back. You make your way to the window but don’t open it.</p><p>“Let me in.” </p><p>“I don’t feel comfortable with you in here.” </p><p>Spider Man shakes his head and leaves without a word. </p><p>The next few weeks are filled with anxiety. You see flashes of red in your peripheral vision everywhere you go. Spider man is stalking you. You consider telling police but don’t think they’ll believe you. It sounds crazy, even to you. If it weren't for the bruises from the assault in the alleyway you would think you had imagined the whole thing. You stop leaving your apartment unless necessary and never go out after dark.</p><p>You get a voicemail one day.</p><p>“HI, this is Rebecca Johnson from Stark Industries. We’re looking for someone to fill a position in one of our labs. You had submitted an application previously and we wanted to reach out and see if you’d like to interview for the position. Please call back at your earliest convenience. </p><p>You squeal in delight, doing a celebratory fist pump. Stark industries is a dream job. You immediately hit redial and set up the interview. This would change everything. Just one year working at Stark would open up endless possibilities for you and that’s if you ever want to leave. You could afford a nicer apartment with more security. Maybe you will finally feel safe. You remind yourself that it’s just an interview and you shouldn’t get ahead of yourself.</p><p>---</p><p>You look up at the tower and take a deep breath. It’s intimidating, going for an interview at Stark tower. It’s been so long since you’ve interviewed anywhere let alone somewhere so big. You tug at your blouse, second guessing your outfit, maybe you should have worn something different. It’s too late to go back home and change. You walk in, mustering up all the courage you can and talk to the woman at the front desk. </p><p>“Hi, I’m here for an interview. Y/N Y/L/N” </p><p>“Oh yes, they’re expecting you. Here’s a temporary badge. Go to the 80th floor and take a seat.” </p><p>You take the badge and follow the instructions. You’re surprised to find yourself in what looks like private quarters. There’s a small couch near the elevator and you sit and wait. </p><p>Tony Stark himself appears in front of you and your mouth flies open. You stand quickly and hold your hand out. </p><p>“Mr. Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” </p><p>Tony looks you up and down, clicking his tongue. </p><p>“Likewise, follow.” </p><p>You half walk, half run behind him, getting in the elevator and taking it down a floor. You arrive at a state of the art lab and workshop and Tony leads you to a desk. </p><p>“The whole workshop will be open to you. This is your desk.” </p><p>He starts walking again and you keep following him back to the elevator and to another floor. </p><p>“Here’s where you’ll live. I’ll leave you with the contract and you can call my assistant if you have any questions.” </p><p>He hands you a tablet and walks out.</p><p>You look around the room dumbfounded. You thought you were just here for an interview. You guess this means you got the job. You swipe through the contract and your eyes widen at your salary. There are a few things that make you uncomfortable though. You’re required to live on site and there’s a curfew. You have to sign a NDA about anything you see in the tower. You also can’t decide to quit without permission, which you’re not sure is even legal. You call the number to Tony’s assistant. </p><p>“This is Rebecca.” </p><p>“Hi, this is Y/N. I’m looking through this contract and it says I have to live on site and there’s a curfew?” </p><p>“Yes. That is non negotiable. Living on site will give you access to the workshop 24/7. There will be times when you will work through the night. The curfew is for security as the tower is locked down every night.” </p><p>You would rather have your own place where you can come and go as you please but you’re willing to live here if you have to and the reason for a curfew makes sense. The tower has top of the line security, which is something that’s really important to you. You don’t usually go out late anyway and if you do decide to be out late you can crash at a friends house or get a hotel room. </p><p>“And the avengers? Will I have to work closely with them?” </p><p>“You might meet them or see them at some point but most likely not.” </p><p>“I know this sounds weird but I don’t want Spider man to know I’m working here.” </p><p>“Mums the word.” </p><p>“What exactly will the job entail? I see there’s a NDA.” </p><p>“You’ll be an assistant in Tony Stark's personal workshop and will work closely with him. He appreciates privacy.” </p><p>“I see, and the part where I’m not allowed to quit?”</p><p>“He just wants to make sure you’re serious. Tony picks his assistants personally and requires loyalty.” </p><p>“Ok, thank you.” </p><p>You hang up and sign the screen. When you open the door there's a man standing outside. He’s not a tall man, standing a few inches taller than you. However, he is muscular and something about him commands attention. You feel an immediate pull towards him.</p><p>“Oh, hi I’m Peter Parker.” He holds out his hand.</p><p>“I’m Y/N” </p><p>“I also work with Tony and live right next to you. I’ll be your direct boss.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Parker.” </p><p>“Peter is fine. I won’t keep you any longer, I just wanted to introduce myself.”</p><p>You immediately get to work rearranging your life. By the end of the weekend you’re completely moved into your new place and on monday you start your first day on the job. It’s everything you’ve ever dreamed of, full of state of the art technology and free reign to do whatever you want. You walk into work every day with a smile.</p><p> You work alone most of the time, Tony and Peter working awkward, sporadic hours but you enjoy it when you do get to work with them. Tony is funny and brilliant, you learn more from him than from any college class. Peter is smart and sweet. He helps you with your work and makes sure you’re always taken care of, sending you back to your room if you’ve been working too long or making you take breaks to eat. You find yourself starting to develop feelings for Peter and your heart swells when he asks you on a date. Life is good and only getting better. </p><p>You meet Peter outside of your door and he takes your hand. The two of you walk to a little italian restaurant and Peter takes your menu, ordering your food for you. It’s very forward for a first date but you like the confidence. After dinner he walks you back to your door and kisses you. You see something in his eyes when he pulls away, possessive and dark. It makes you feel uncomfortable but also excited. Nobody has ever looked at you like that. </p><p>Over the next few weeks Peter becomes more and more comfortable around you, becoming more physical. It’s small things, like pushing your hair back when talking or touching you gently as he walks past. He asks you out again, this time wanting to cook you dinner and you decline, suggesting a coffee date instead. You don’t feel comfortable enough with him to be alone in his room. He clenches his jaw when you tell him, obviously upset you won’t come over but agrees. </p><p>A few days later you decide to go out with some old friends and crash on one of their couches. When you get home the next day Peter is standing outside your door. </p><p>“You missed curfew.” </p><p>“I know, I went out with friends and crashed on one of their couches.” </p><p>Peter clenches his jaw. </p><p>“Don’t let it happen again.” </p><p>“It shouldn't matter if I want to stay the night somewhere else.” </p><p>“Well it does.” </p><p>You roll your eyes and unlock your door quickly, locking it behind you. The two of you have only been on one date. His behavior is a red flag and you decide to take things slowly.</p><p>The next day you decide to go out for coffee, pulling on a simple tee shirt dress and some flip flops. The elevator won’t let you down. </p><p>“Your privileges have been revoked.” Peter says from behind you. </p><p>You jump. “Why?” </p><p>“You know why.” </p><p>He stalks toward you, pushing you up against the elevator.</p><p>“I don’t feel comfortable with this Peter. You need to back away from me now.” </p><p>Peter takes a step back.</p><p>“I’m sorry but right now I don’t want any sort of relationship outside of work.”</p><p>“That’s not going to work for me.” </p><p>Something in Peter's eyes terrifies you. You need to get out of here. You try the elevator again but it still won’t open.</p><p>“I quit.” you yell at the elevator, feeling more danger every second you’re stuck in the hallway with Peter. </p><p>“You can’t quit baby.” </p><p>“There’s no way it’s legal to force me to keep working even if it’s in the contract.” </p><p>“There’s nowhere to go. You’re not getting out of this building and even if you did you’d have to find a lawyer to take your case.” </p><p>“You can’t do this, I'll tell Tony.” </p><p>“Who do you think suggested this in the first place? Most of the Avengers have gotten their partners this way. I was waiting for the right person and I knew you were them the moment I saw you.” </p><p>“Why would Tony help you trap me here? You’re just a lab assistant.” </p><p>“Oh no honey, I’m much more than that.” </p><p>He steps toward you, caging you in.</p><p>“You think it’s a coincidence I saved you in that alleyway?” </p><p>“Spider man?” </p><p>Peter gives a grin. He leans in and smells your hair.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“I’m sorry it’s happening this way, I wanted to break you down slower. You’ll have a really good life, we’ll live together and work together. You’ll have everything you could need or want.” </p><p>“I want to leave.” </p><p>“You’ll change your mind, you just need a little motivation.” </p><p>Peter pulls you to his room and opens the door, pushing you into his apartment. You try to run but he easily catches you, picking you up and throwing you on his bed.</p><p>“Why are you doing this? Why me?” you scrabble to the far side of the bed.</p><p>“You’re mine.” </p><p>Peter's phone rings and he picks it up. </p><p>“Hey, yes I did... I know It wasn’t the plan, I had to improvise… Ok, see you in a few weeks.”</p><p>He hangs up and gets on top of you. you spit in his face.</p><p>“I’m not yours freak. Let me go.” </p><p>“You won’t be allowed to act like that moving forward. Now lie still.” </p><p>“Get off of me.” </p><p>Peter gets off briefly, flipping you over his lap and pulling up your skirt. He lands a smack on your bottom. </p><p>“You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to do this. You’ve been so bad baby. </p><p>“Not letting me in your apartment.” </p><p>Smack.</p><p>“Telling Rebecca you didn’t want me to you started working here.” </p><p>Smack </p><p>“Staying out all night.” </p><p>Smack. </p><p>“Shutting the door in my face.” </p><p>Smack.</p><p>“I liked you Peter, If you had just acted like a normal person we could have continued a relationship.” You say through tears.</p><p>“I don’t want a relationship, I want to own you.” </p><p>He lands another blow on your bottom and grabs your underwear, pulling them down and off of you. You try to wiggle away but he’s so strong and easily holds you down with one arm. He moves his hand between your legs and towards your sex, pushing a finger in and out. </p><p>“You’re wet for me.” He says smugly. </p><p>You close your eyes and turn your head away. You’ve stopped resisting and he lets go. </p><p>“There you go.” </p><p>He kisses your neck and cheek then grabs your chin moving your face and kissing you gently, pushing his tongue into your mouth. He pulls back and you hear him unbuttons his pants, pulling them down. You open your eyes and move away from him, pushing your back against the headboard. You watch as he holds his erection, slowly moving his hand up and down. He moves towards you and grabs your ankle, pulling you down the bed and positioning himself in between your legs. He holds onto your hips and kisses your inner thigh, moving toward your mound until his mouth is on your clit, kissing and licking. You arch your back and throw your head back, fighting against the rising orgasm. Right before you come he pulls back, smiling up at your dazed face. He rises up and slowly pushes his dick into you until you’re full. You whimper as he brings his hand down to your clit, stimulating it. </p><p>“That’s right baby,I know what you like.” </p><p>You can’t think about anything else anymore, only the orgasm that threatens to take over. </p><p>“Come Baby” </p><p>You reach out, grabbing his arms as you come. He grabs your shoulders and thrusts deep, filling you with cum before collapsing next to you, pulling you into the crook of his arm. </p><p>“Can I go back to my room now?” you ask.</p><p>“You won’t be leaving this room until I can trust you.” </p><p>“I won’t say anything. You won. You got what you wanted so just let me go.” </p><p>“You still don’t get it Y/N. You’re mine now. I know this is a hard adjustment but everything will be fine as long as you follow what I say.” </p><p>“And if I don’t obey you?” </p><p>“You’ll be punished.” </p><p>“Fuck you.” </p><p>Peter sits up next to you, grabbing his pants off the floor and pulling his belt out of the loops.</p><p>“I guess your first lesson starts now.”</p><p>---</p><p>You look around the room you live in. It’s no longer the empty minimalist space it was before you met Peter. Now it’s filled with him. Everywhere you look there are reminders of him. The shower has his body wash and razor. There are pictures of him hanging on the walls. Everything you own has been bought for you by Peter. He dictates what you’re allowed to wear, where you’re allowed to go, who can talk to. It’s all him. Every part of your life revolves around Peter to the point where you don’t know what you would do without him. You wake up to him, go to sleep to him, think about him constantly. You’re even sometimes woken up in the middle of the night to him touching you, wanting you. At some point you stop pretending you don’t want him back. You hate it but it’s true. </p><p>Your room has always been a reflection of you as a person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://mosswillow.tumblr.com/">My Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>